thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and collectibles
=Secrets= If you know any other secret not listed here, please share with the community leaving a comment or (better yet) editing this page. In Feroholm Region Whithered Mountains *Don't forget to clear the Equipment of Altina and Kai (the Shimmering sword is particularly important, since it's a collectible item). *In your second visit, you can get a Crown of Lust. First Visit *In your house, you will find a letter from Robin, your step-daughter. *Also, inspect the painting of Wendis. *In the church, there is an chest that contains a whole Soldier uniform (Iron Tier: Sword, Shield, Helm and Armor), in the west room. *Also you have the opportunity to get some experience (70 XP) sparring with the two soldiers. In the forest *There is a Iron Shield in a skeleton. Second Visit *As Yarra you can have a meeting with Ina (Simon's neighbor). *Also, you can have some fun with the priestess that checks auras. *Also, recheck the painting, funny lines with Yarra. Third Visit *In your house, you see a letter appear from nowhere, from a old friend called Wynn (a possible party member?). In the forest again *There are some Gauntlets in a skeleton. *Don't forget to check the other forests before going in Varia's forest for easy XP *A funny self exploding slime will give you slime stuff In Stineford This is the area with more little secrets to investigate. Have fun! In the Slums There are various things that you could do in the Slums to get just a bit of XP, cash or PRoN. *Failed Ambush: if you go the Infested House (for instance) by the shortest route, you had an encounter with some desperate bandits (69 XP). *Fight in the bar: there four suspicious guys honest citizens that, courteously questioned, react with uncalled violence (311 XP). *Store: in the unnamed bar, there is a cloaked guy that sells you the Thief's Pin for 1100. It's the only place where you can get it (before you arrive at Aram). *Qum's job: after you had hired at least one prostitute, you can make her work as a prostitute (with groups) for 5000 PRoN. But as Decanter says: ::I had 80k ProN, because making Qum sad is like kicking a slutty puppy. *Secret key (Slaver's warehouse): There is a thug that only wants to live. If you spare him (recommended), he will give you a key. Try to open the left cage and you will learn that you need a special key to open it. After a productive conversation with your new friend, he will give it to you (you would find a Slave's Pin in the chest). If you kill him, you can get two swords (so it's a bit of tradeoff). *Easy Money: Don't forget to take all the shields, swords and axes on the walls. In the Merchant District At the inn near the entrance you should check for jobs and do the rat killing one. 100 Sx and many interesting gear (iron tier) and items. In the Orc Farm Return there to get a free Iron Armor in a safe that was previously blocked by a corpse. If you go there with Hilstara you can Dominate orcs and augment the quality of your army from 1 to 2. If you're alone then you will have to fight them. Sewers Dungeon You can find a shining sword near a dead end (you can barely see the shining point) and a Mage's Pin there in a corpse near the exit. There's also a sexy lingerie in a safe. The Mine Before removing the seal don't forget to pull a lever to open a gate in a room after the seal for a Steel Armor. Because after removing the seal you can't go back to do so and after defeating the boss you can't go there anymore. At the academy *An embarrassing situation: if you check the top shelf in the library (near the green-haired guy), you will find an Erotic Book (you will see in the Key Items section). In the classroom's area there is a girl looking for it. Give it to her and you will get a Shimmering Bracelet. *Dialogs are quite different with or without Robin in your party, my advice meet all people and check books before doing Robin Quest and do it again once Robin is in your group (no extra XP, just good lines). *Doesn't worth mentioning but Qum D'umpe will find 5 Sx with the books. *You can have a theological discussion with the nun but only before Robin Quest. *If Hilstara is in your group you gain one extra fight during Robin quest so recruit her before going there. *If you wait for the third invocation of demons before killing the boss you gain extra XP. Devil's Pass *You can get a Mystic Sphere from the dead body of one of Red Mercenaries. *There is a fallen knight near the Ogre. Interact with it to get a Dwarven Helm. In Yhilin With all the Investments, there seems to be few secrets here. During the Coup *During this part you find an interesting Pin (Barrier's Pin) in a corpse in the palace. After the Coup *Robin's investigation: the special powers that Trin shoes during the Coup has gotten Simon intrigued, so he asks Robin that investigate them. You can get some RP points with Robin and Trin. Outskirts The clothes and the potions shops are the only shops where you can sell your gear in the town in this part of the game. Reval's Warehouse Mission Don't forget to take the swords in an open crate. Several crates also contain valuable gear (Shining Armor, Steel Axe). Aka's route *There is an ambassador that occupies the suite that your group was using. He challenges you to better the capital before he leaves. You accept of course. As you progress doing things the dialog changes twice. *At one point in the story, you would find a strange in the throne room. He is Janine's uncle and apparently he causes a lot of trouble to the Crown. Janine request that you deal with him but you can only do it before you finish with all the Yhilin factions (source). *You can do a bounty quest in this update (read about it in the Outskirts' billboard). The target is a man called Big Man, and he is some kind of kingpin. You could find him in a house with a wall on the right side of the lower town. You have the option of copy him (his new attitude will help the neighborhood) or to take the reward (1000 Sx). *In the Mines if you catch the running guys, they will give you a key that opens a little warehouse. Inside you will find a Large Health Potion, a Large Mana Potion and a Tower Shield. *If you visit the Old Bar in the lower city, you can participate in a sort of Club fight. You will get 850 Sx plus a Duelist's Pin from three individual fights (beware that the third one could be tough, although the foe can be poisoned). * If you complete the four different exams during the second trials in the Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy, you get Yhilini Mage Cap. Later you will have the opportunity to test a new model of constructs (boss battle, pending to win). * Once you have cleared the mine, you can give your Entrance Mine Papers to a guy in the Petitions House. The Cult You receive some information regarding a mysterious cult in Ari-Yhilina by reading a warning in the Outskirts' billboard. To progress further, you have to talk with a woman with a blue dress and a headband near the start of the area. The clues that she gives you, will guide you to your favorite smuggler in the Merchant Quarter. He will provide you with the localization of the Coven. Return to the lower town and check the building below the tower. The entrance is on the left side. Check the warehouse and you will find the hidden basement. Follow the only possible way. Once you have found the Coven and have listen their history (don't forget to talk with each member separately). After that, if you decide to help them you have two fights (the second it's a Boss one) and you have your reward: a personalized Robe for Altina or for Robin (you choose). Also, you request that they contact Janine if there is something that you could do for them. It remains to be seen what will happen after that. The Inquisition There is a woman outside of the Cathedral that talks to you about The Inquisition's abuses. Apparently, there had been various incidents between members of the Inquisition and some of the mages on the lower town. You can see one of these incidents to the right of the warehouse in a alleyway. After your intervention, go to see Sarai (she is in a reunion with Andra) and that is all. Andra will overreact and the pressure on the mages will be eased... for now. House Jade employees They can be found in the following localizations: #The halfling in House Rose (it's not necessary to copy her, she can be persuaded). #Three clerks at the Pub in the Merchant Quarter. #The clerk that lives in Lower Town can be found near the Big Man hideout. #The Aramite one can be found in the Outskirts (in the tents that you never used). #The impatient one can be found in the Bank. #To find the predator, you have to talk with the Zirathian in the Palace's kitchen (she will clue about his localization), visit the house Jade and eavesdrop the conversation. After that go to the lower town, and locate the alleyway. After a brief fight, copy him and rescue the ingenuous Zirathian (you can find her in the kitchen). #Andrew lives near the House Adamant. In the Wasteland Plains In the fortress *You can find a Crumbled Tome in a pile of paper. *Don't forget that you can exit and take some rest in the succubi village if you're low with MP. *There is an apparently inaccessible room in the first floor, but you can check it by going to the second floor. You will not be able to return there so check the 2 coffins in a row. Found a brutal whip on the second one. As an anecdote, it's the very first first time that Megail help in a dungeon-related matter (she is the one with the rope). *There is a Large Mana Potion in the basement (you also check the objects in that room to read some funny dialogs). In Aram *In the very first dungeon, there is an ambush waiting for you. You can play straight it out (and spend your last explosive) or you can be devious. First you have to detect the ambush. Once that it's done, there is a rope on the ground (right to a skeleton, on the right side of the screen). Take it and go to a tree on the left side (there is a stuck boulder nearby). Interact with it to send Varia to explore and she will unblock the road for you. Use the rope stairs to rush the bandits. : Bounty hunter list: the target of the bounty only appears if you have red the warrant, so on your first run you can read and resolve them one by one to be sure that you won't suffer any confusion (or you can read all of them at once and remind their location on the warrant). : You can get the Eustrin papers (necessary for the guards let you go to Eustrin) for free. Decline the offer of the shop owner then go to the bounty desk. Regular bounty hunters can have papers apparently, provided that they has done bounties by a value equal or higher to 7500 (it makes some sort of sense, because you can trap wanted people there). : Once you had completed all the bounties available (one way or the other), the owner will offer you an ownership. There is no profit on the proposal (so it's not an economical investment) but you gain some sort of social control. The sum necessary is 20000 Sx (that is a first!). Before you spend that kind of money, you should know that you'll find pretty expensive (and interesting) weapons & equipment in Ari-Yhilina during Aka's path. :*Bandits in the hills of the south: already done. Just pick the flier and collect your prize (500). :*Unknown bandits: they can only be captured by the dominated version of Varia (1000). Otherwise, you can only take them dead (500). :*Bounty Widower: not doable, a mysterious guy will claim it (4000). It's strongly suggested thta we will meet him again. :*The Rockhounds: you take them out on your way to Aram. Just collect the money (5000). :*Another joke about brooms. Megail has no sense of adventure. :*Rapist: to trap him, you have to climb the hill behind him (500). Otherwise, he outruns you. :*Wannabe bandit: the only difficulty is to find him, but it's pretty straightforward. After you take him in custody, you appear outside of the headquarters. Can only be captured by the reshaped version of Varia. Don't forget to go inside to take the warrant ant bounty (1000). :*The forger: not completable (yet?). :*Illegal goods: you find a package in the southern hills. It's not recommendable to open it. In any case, it's a trap. When you enter the headquarters (you get the deposit money: 500), you meet a mysterious unnamed man. :*Serial fraudster: you will find her trying to con the Dwarves in Eustrin (500).She is woman talking to a redhead dwarf. Don't forget to go back to the office to take the warrant and claim the bounty because when the deal is done it's over. :*The magekillers: they can be found in the right part of the southern hills, near a tree. After you interact with them, they will try to ambush you in a narrow cliff. They are pretty tough customers. They use magic attacks (with Poison among them), so it's probably better if you equip Hilstara, Carina and Varia with Thief Pins. After you defeat them (they fly the scene: will they return?), you will see an h-scene (Carina). go and get your reward (2000). :*Sandstrider: not completable (yet?). =Collectibles= It's already known that the Shining Swords are a collectible item (Sierra has stated that are a finite number of them) and we should get as much as we can. Also, we know that it's interesting to have Shining Armors. It's unknown at the moment if there is any point in collect other Shining gear (Sceptre, Robes) but seeing that you can't sell it... As of version 0.11.x you can have a maximum number of nine swords. Here are the locations in chronological order: #From Kai in the Prologue. #In the labyrinth in the road to the Tower Succubi (top east zone: slight change of color on the ground). #In the infested house. #Dropped by the Noble boss during the Coup. #In the Unmen's house: here you can find one or two. The first one is located in the top left room. #The location of the other is in the bottom left of the mansion, in the same room with the two chets. It seems that only appears if you missed the one from Kai in the prologue. It has been confirmed that it can be found in any case (see this post by betatester). Thanks to ChiPsiUp for the original info. #In the Pub when you can Slay the rats when you return to Yhilin. #You get one from the spoils of the battle against the Horde if your orc army is strong enough. #In the dwarven mine (Eustrin, Megail's Psath) if you manage to spare your last explosive. Another item the party seems to be collecting is intelligent or otherwise exceptional orcs. Given that two are now optional, it seems likely they will be relevant later: # Orcent - Unavoidable. # Stark - Found in the shrine on the second visit to the Feroholm region. # The Impaler - Unavoidable, but the player can choose to kill or spare him. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides